Roflgator Murder Mystery RP
Murder Mystery RP is a social roleplaying game activity often hosted by Roflgator in VRChat that involves each player portraying a character role while there is a secretly assigned murderer and one detective. The designated murderer's mission is to go around eliminating each participant without being noticed by the detective or the other players. Each session is timed and at the end of the session the participants have to figure out and accuse each-other, the detective has the last word on selecting who the murderer is. After a "suspect" is decided upon by the detective they are "eliminated" after which the game master tells if it was the murderer or not. If it was not - the game continues in another session. Each game usually consists of 2-3 sessions and if the murderer gets away, he wins! The goal of the game is to have fun roleplaying social interactions and always stay in-character during each session, not to power-game. It is often hosted at The Platinum Meechler map as it is very optimized and features a large outdoor area. Roles *The game master - Assigns the murderer and detective and follows the murderer around in an invisible avatar during the game session. *Murderer - Is secretly assigned by the game master, walks around attempting to murder the other participants. *Detective - The only "protected" participant, can not be the murderer. Is tasked with choosing and accusing who the murderer is at the end of the session. *Participant - Portrays their own, a random or designated character. Management To help the game master manage the session each participant is required to gather on voice chat with their microphones muted for example, Discord. The game master privately messages players to secretly assign who is the murderer for the session. He also makes announcements when a murder has occurred in the game. To prevent players clumping together the game master can make call-outs to groups to split up that they must obey in order to not make the murderer's task impossible. Rules *Name-plates MUST be OFF. *You are not allowed to intentionally hide in the terrain of the map. *You must stay in the main map area, don't wander off to inaccessible terrain. *Spread out, don't clump together in more than 1-3 people. *Stay in-character and roleplay being in the situation. Requirements *External voice chat to gather people and make announcements. For example Discord. *An invisible avatar for the game master to follow the murderer around, or a map designed specifically for the purpose of the game. Trivia *Not to be confused with the Murder map. *The game is inspired by the popular social game Dinner Party Murder Mystery. *Portraying an alternate version of your character doesn't have to carry over into other RP aside from the session. *Prior to solidifying the rules similar Horror RP had been hosted at The Golden Gator (Island) in 2018. Links Video Clips *Meech murders Wim *Mute Max portrays a Murderer... *A symbolic murder... (Klaatu murders Emery) *Klaatu and Wim are totally innocent *Epic Murder (Klaatu murders Wim) *A cheerleading murder VODs *Archived VOD June 4th 2019 - Murderer Horror RP *Archived VOD June 19th 2019 - Murderer Horror RP Category:Activities Category:Bricktown RP Category:Events Category:Roflgator game shows